wikiplagfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mcp/Typos
thumb|right Navigation: Meta 1 | Meta 2 "Tippfehler"/Verdreher/Grammatik/Interpunktion Tippfehler oder Ähnliches können "hausgemacht" sein, oder ein wertvoller Hinweis auf ein Plagiat. Die Kategorien wurden zur besseren Untersuchung angelegt. S. 1-49 *Kategorie:Mcp_002 S. 2, "Sicherheit wird auch gerne als Kehrseite der Freiheit angesehen. Häufig wird auch zwischen äußerer und innerer Sicherheit differenziert. Es gibt daneben verschiedene Arten von Sicherheit, von denen hier nur eine kleine Auswahl präsentiert werden soll: Man spricht von Rechtssicherheit, sozialer Sicherheit, Verkehrssicherheit, internationaler Sicherheit, Produktsicherheit, Investitionssicherheit oder Datensicherheit. Mcp/Fragment 002 08-16, 18-21 Oder eben um die Sicherheit der Versorgung mit Energie, der Energiesicherheit oder auch Energieversorgungssicherheit, um die es im Folgenden, eingebettet in den europäischen Kontext, gehen soll." *Kategorie:Mcp_003 S. 3, "Dabei zeigt sich eine doppelte energiewirtschaftlichen Herausforderung." *Kategorie:Mcp_004 S. 4, "Durch das Erscheinen neuer Energieträger werden auch immer wieder neue Rechtsfragen aufgeworfen, das Energierecht hat daher einen evolativen Charakter.12" *Kategorie:Mcp_005 S. 5, "Zunächst wird die Bedeutung der Energie für das die heutige Gesellschaft dargestellt und die verwendete Terminologie erläutert." *Kategorie:Mcp_008 S. 8, "Die Energieversorgung ist von existenzieller Bedeutung für den einzelnen wie für die Wirtschaft. 18" *Kategorie:Mcp_011 S. 11, "Laut BGR liegt die Reichweit bei Erdöl bei 43, bei Erdgas bei 64, bei Kohle bei über 200 und bei Uran bei mehr als 40 Jahren." *Kategorie:Mcp_013 S. 13, "Besonders große Vorkommen dieser Rohstoffe finden sich zum Beispiel in Venezuela (Schwerstöle) und Kanada (Ölsande), die wirtschaftliche Gewinnbarkeit hängt jedoch in hohem Masse von der Entwicklung des Ölpreises ab." [Plagiat: Fehler bereits im Original! Richtig: Maße] Mcp/Fragment_013_12-19 *S. 13, "Die Kasandra- Rufe, das Öl werde bald knapp, haben sich in der Vergangenheit als nicht zutreffend erwiesen." [ Kassandra ] Mcp/Fragment_013_22-28 *S. 13, "Die Behauptung, die USA würden „in fünfundzwanzig Jahren keinen Tropfen Öl mehr haben werden“, stammt etwa aus dem Jahre 1934." Satz mit "würden ... haben werden" ist grammatischer Murks *Kategorie:Mcp_014 S. 14, "Aufgrund der langfristigen Gaslieferverträgen sowie des Wettbewerbs zwischen den Energieträgern folgen die Erdgaspreise nach wie vor häufig der üblichen Ölpreisindexierung und damit im Großen und Ganzen der Entwicklung der Ölpreise." *S. 15, "In absoluten Zahlen wird die Zunahme in den entwickelten Ländern am stärksten ausfallen. Wenngleich der Anstieg des Gasverbrauchs auf Grund höherer Preise etwas gedämpft werden wird." erforderlich (kein Punkt!), da "wenngleich" (Kleinschreibung!) eine Konjunktion ist, [http://www.duden.de/suchen/dudenonline/wenngleich DUDEN] *Kategorie:Mcp_015 S. 15, Fußnote 51, "siehe Schaubild" Schaubild? Die Diss. enthält kein Schaubild. Bezug? *S. 17, "Kohle wird der zweitwichtigste Primär- energieträger bleiben, wobei sich ihr Anteil am weltweiten Verbrauch auf 22% leicht erhöht." überflüssig, Wort befindet sich in ein und derselben Zeile *Kategorie:Mcp_017 S. 17, "Damit sollen die Funktionsfähigkeit von Anlagen, die Qualifikation von Beschäftigten und das technologische Know-How erhalten werden, um die Versorgungssicherheit zu stärken." *S. 18, "Im Gegensatz zu den fossilen Energierohstoffen besteht bei Uran seit mehreren Jahren eine Lücke zwischen Förderung und Verbrauch, der bei jährlichen über 60.000 t Uran liegt." ["die" = Bezug auf Lücke; "jährlich"] *Kategorie:Mcp_018 S. 18, "Der übrige Bedarf wird aus Lagerbeständen bei den Stromversorgern, wieder aufbereitetem Reaktormaterial und aufgearbeiteten hoch angereichertem Waffenuran gedeckt.68" *S. 19, "Der weltweite Marktpreis für Uran setzte seinen Anfang 2003 begonnen Aufstieg von ..." *S. 19, "Im ersten Halbjahr 2006 kam es zu weiteren Preisanstiegen, auf 118,30 US-$/kg Uran im Juli 2006." nach dem Komma? Juli zählt zum zweiten Halbjahr! *Kategorie:Mcp_021 S. 21, "Dieser Anteil erhöht sich auf 2% Im Referenzszenario der IEA entfallen 2030 auf Biokraftstoffe 4 % des Kraftstoffverbrauchs im Straßenverkehr, gegenüber 1% im Jahre 2006." *Kategorie:Mcp_023 S. 23, "Geopolitisch stammen 45% der Erdölimporte aus dem Mittleren und Nahen Osten und 40% der Ergaseinfuhren aus Russland.81" *S. 23, "Für Erdöl erwartet die Kommission eine Abhängigkeit bei den Importen von 80 %, bei Ergas von 70% und bei der Kohle von über 50%." *Kategorie:Mcp_029 S. 29, "Präziser formuliert ist also nicht mehr die Energieversorgung als ganzes Staatsaufgabe, sondern die Gewährleistung der Energieversorgung, das heißt das zur Verfügung Stellen jener rechtlichen Rahmenbedingungen, welche die Versorgung mit Energie zu vernünftigen Preisen flächendeckend ermöglichen.113" *Kategorie:Mcp_033 S. 33, "Nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges wurden in Europa Strom und Wärme fast ausschließlich aus Kohle erzeugt." *Kategorie:Mcp_035 S. 35, "Ziel des 1957 unterzeichneten Euratom-Vertrages war es hingegen, der EG eine alternative Quelle für die Versorgung mit heimischer Energie zu eröffnen, um der wachsenden Abhängigkeit von Erdöleinfuhren aus dem nahen Osten entgegenzuwirken. 127" [http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:52003PC0370:DE:HTML Original kein Fehler!] kategorie:KOM_2003 *Kategorie:Mcp_041 S. 41 f., "Die EU-Kommission fordert Kompetenzen für eine eigene Pflichtlagerhaltung',' N'''ach welchen Grundsätzen und Entscheidungsprozeduren sie diese Kompetenzen zu nutzen gedenkt, wie Manipulations- und Missbrauchsmöglichkeiten verhindert werden sollen, wie Konflikte mit dem IEA-Krisenmechanismus auszuschließen sind und– last, but not least– wer die zusätzlichen Kosten tragen soll, dazu lässt das Grünbuch eine Antwort vermissen." *Kategorie:Mcp_042 S. 42, "So kommt klar zum Ausdruck, dass die Handlungsspielräume der Union auf der Angebotseite begrenzt sind, insbesondere auf Grund der eigenen begrenzten Energieressourcen, die zudem in einigen Fällen, wie z.B. der Kohle, wenig wettbewerbsfähig sind." *Kategorie:Mcp_044 S. 44, "Sie sollen dafür Sorge tragen, dass alle Kunden das Recht auf Versorgung mit Elektrizität zu angemessenen, leicht und eindeutig vergleichbaren und transparenten Preisen haben sowie geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen, um einen Ausschlusses von der Versorgung zu vermeiden." '''Beispiel für das schnelle/schlampige Kompilieren: im Original, Kategorie:EU-Richlinie_2003/54/EG : "... einschließlich Maßnahmen zur Vermeidung eines Ausschlusses von der Versorgung;" S. 50-99 *Kategorie:Mcp_050 S. 50, "Auf dem europäischen Frühjahrsrat vom 8./9. März 2007 in Brüssel wurde hierzu ein „Aktionsplan (2997-2009) des Europäischen Rates- Eine Energiepolitik für Europa“ verabschiedet."186 *Kategorie:Mcp_052 S. 52, "Die Rechtsgrundlagen der europäischen Energiepolitik und der Frage der Sicherheit von Energieversorgung ist aufgrund ihrer wechselvollen Geschichte kompliziert, unübersichtlich und nicht besonders systematisch." *Kategorie:Mcp_055 S. 55, "EURATOM bestimmt wie die EGKS seinen Anwendungsbereich über die verwendeten Brennstoffe und Produkte, nämlich Erze und Kernbrennstoffe (Art. 197 EAGV) sowie weitere Güter und Erzeugnisse i.S.d. Art 92 i.V.m. Anhang IV EAGV." [ihren] *S. 55 f., "Es wurde eine finanziell autonome Versorgungsagentur (European Supply Agency, ESA) geschaffen, die über eine eigen Rechtspersönlichkeit und das Bezugsrecht auf die heimischen Erze und Ausgangsstoffe verfügt." *Kategorie:Mcp_056 S. 56, "Der Vollständigkeit halber bleibt noch das rechtsdogmatisch interessante Eigentum der Gemeinschaft an allen besonders spaltbaren Stoffen auf seinem Hoheitsgebiet zu erwähnen." da Bezug auf "Gemeinschaft" (= fem.) *S. 56, "Der EAG-Vertrages sieht das Eigentum der Versorgungsagentur an allem in die Gemeinschaft importierten oder dort erzeugten spaltbaren Materials vor, das nichtmilitärischen Zwecken dient (Art. 86 EAGV)." *Kategorie:Mcp_057 S. 57, "Für akute oder drohende Vertragsverstöße bei Strahlenschutz oder Kernmaterialkontrolle sieht der Vertrag ein beschleunigten Zugang zum EuGH ohne Vorverfahren vor." *Kategorie:Mcp_059 S. 59, "Das Beharren der Mitgliedstaaten auf ihrer energiepolitischen Hoheit und eine zunehmende Skepsis in vielen Mitgliedstaaten gegenüber der Kernkraft dürften ihr übriges dazu beigetragen haben." Übriges. Oder aber: das Ihre. *Kategorie:Mcp_060 S. 60, "Dies würde wohl eher einen Rück-',' als einen Fortschritt in Sachen Energiesicherheit bedeuten, auch wenn sich viele Bestimmungen des Vertrages mittlerweile als weitgehend überholt herausgestellt haben.214" unnötig *S. 62, "Denn die allgemeinen Regeln des EGV',' kommen auch im Energiebereich zur Anwendung.226" überflüssig! *Kategorie:Mcp_063 S. 63, "In dem unter dem Vorsitz des früheren spanische Außenminister Carlos Westendorp, verabschiedeten Papier wurde das Thema jedoch nicht energisch genug verfolgt." überflüssig, Fallfehler *S. 64, "Dies hinderte die Gemeinschaft jedoch nicht daran, das im Gemeinschaftsrecht allgemein vorgesehen Instrumentarium auch auf dem Energiesektor und insoweit auch zur Verwirklichung einer Energiepolitik der Gemeinschaft einzusetzen." *Kategorie:Mcp_064 S. 64, "Entscheidend ist der objektiv zu ermittelnde Schwerpunkt. Maßgeblicher Anknüpfungspunkt sind dabei materieller Regelungsgehalt bzw. Sachnähe sowie die erkennbare Zielsetzungen des Rechtsakts. 243" Webquelle gefunden.--[[Benutzer:Graphviz|Graphviz] 12:33, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC)] *Kategorie:Mcp_064 S. 64, "Berührt ein Rechtsakt inhaltlich verschiedene Politikbereiche, dann können jedenfalls dann mehrere Rechtsgrundlagen in Betracht kommen, wenn die Verfahrensregelungen identisch sind." *S. 66, "Nach der Dassonville- Formel handelt es sich bei den Maßnahmen gleicher Wirkung um „jede Handelsregelung der Mitgliedstaaten, die geeignet ist, denn innergemeinschaftlichen Handel unmittelbar oder mittelbar, tatsächlich oder potentiell zu behindern.“254" beim Zitieren: "denn" -> "den" *Kategorie:Mcp_067 S. 67 f., "Bei diesen unterschiedslos anwendbare Beschränkungen erscheinen also nicht zwingend Gründe der öffentlichen Sicherheit notwendig zu sein, die sich dann auf den Bereich der Mindestversorgung beschränken würde." *Kategorie:Mcp_068 S. 68, "Stattdessen sind weitergehende Rechtfertigungen denkbar, soweit sie in dem Bereich der Cassis- Rechtssprechung fallen." *Kategorie:Mcp_068 S. 68, "Die Besteuerung von Energie ist eine wirksames Mittel, den Energieverbrauch zu regeln." *Kategorie:Mcp_070 S. 70, " Die EIB unterstützte die Finanzierung der Transeuropäischen Netze von 1993 bis 2005 durch die Bereitstellung von Darlehen in Höhe von 9 Mrd. für Investitionen in Energieeffizienz und erneuerbare Energien wurden rund 1,1 Mrd. Euro bereitgestellt269" fehlt *Kategorie:Mcp_073 S. 73, "Ein Abbau innergemeinschaftlicher Grenzen im Energiebereich ohne Berücksichtigung der Versorgungssicherheit',' wäre inakzeptabel." unnötig *S. 74, "Die Richtlinie 2004/8/EG zur Kraft-Wärme-Kopplung (KWK)290 wurde ebenso auf Art. 95 EGV gestützt wie die Richtlinie zum Öko-Design für energiebetriebene Geräte291, zu den Energieeffizienzanforderungen an Vorschaltgeräte für Leuchtstoff- lampen,292oder über Haushaltskühlgeräte 293 ." *S. 76, "Ein erhebliches Defizit besteht sowohl bei der Verwirklichung der vorgegebenen Ziele',' als auch der Umsetzung bereits beschlossener Richtlinien zur Verwirklichung des (Energie-) Binnenmarktes." nicht nötig! Plagiat: Fehler im Original: Mcp/Fragment_076_01-06 *S. 76, "Die Frage der Währungspolitik hingegen haben mittlerweile Eingang in ein eigenes Kapitel des VII. Teils des Vertrages gefunden." *S. 77, "In der Praxis wird dazu nach der sog. „gemischten Formel“ vorgegangen. Dann entscheidet nicht nur „der Rat“ als solcher sondern gleichzeitig die „im Rat vereinigten Vertreter der Regierungen der Mitgliedstaaten“. vor "sondern" fehlt *S. 79, "Während das Beihilfeverbot und die steuerlichen Vorschriften eine Verfälschung durch staatliche Eingriffe verhindern sollen, beziehen sich Art, 81ff. EGV auf Wettbewerbverfälschungen, die von Unternehmen ausgehen.315" *S. 80, "Die Vorschriften des Binnenmarktes und damit das Verbot von Wettbewerbs beschränkendem Verhalten gelten grundsätzlich auch für öffentliche Unternehmen, sie sind denselben Wettbwerbsregeln unterworfen wie private.319" *S. 80, "Eine Verpflichtung, aufgrund der Beschwerde eines Einzelnen gegen eine staatliche Maßnahmen oder ein entsprechendes Unternehmen vorzugehen, besteht für die Kommission nicht.321" *S. 80, "Fraglich ist daher, ob die Wettbewerbsregeln auf die Energieversorgung in den Mitgliedstaaten überhaupt Anwendung finden kann." *S. 82, "Nach ständiger Rechtsprechung sind Normen dann unmittelbar anwendbar, wenn sie hinreichend klar und bestimmt sind, keiner weiteren Ausführungsakte bedürfen und den Mitgliedstaten keinen Ermessensspielraum lassen.338" *Kategorie:Mcp_083 S. 83, "Nach Art. 86 II EGV können Unternehmen, die mit Dienstleistungen von allgemeinem wirtschaftlichen Interesse betraut sind, insoweit nicht unter die Wettbewerbsregeln des EWG-Vertrages fallen, als Wettbewerbsbeschränkungen oder sogar der Ausschluss jeglichen Wettbewerbs von Seiten anderer Wirtschaftteilnehmer erforderlich sind, um die Erfüllung der ihnen übertragenen Aufgaben sicherzustellen.344" *Kategorie:Mcp_084 S. 84, "Nach dem Wortlaut liegt es nahe, für den Begriff „Dienstleistung“ die Legaldefinition des Art. 50 EGV zu bemühen: „Dienstleistungen im Sinne dieses Vertrages sind Leistungen, die in der Regel gegen Entgeld erbracht werden, soweit sie nicht den Vorschriften über den freien Waren- und Kapitalverkehr und über die Freizügigkeit der Personen unterliegen.“" (Falsch zitiert!: http://dejure.org/gesetze/EG/50.html Entgelt '''statt Entgeld) Kategorie:EG-Vertrag_1997 *S. 85, "5. von allgemeinem wirtschaftlichen Interesse" Überschrift *S. 86, "Ein solches allgemeines Interesse besteht zweifellos an einer preisgünstigen und sicheren Energieversorgung.' der Versorgung mit elektrischer Energie. 360" *S. 92, "Art. 175 I EGV begründet als zentrale Kompetenznorm ein umfassende Gemeinschaftszuständigkeit für die in dem „staatszielartigen“ 393 Art. 174 EGV genannten Aufgaben, sie betrifft die Verbands- und Organkompetenz.394" S. 100-149 *S. 101, Fußnote 433 "vgl. hierzu im einzelnen Grunwald, S. 538 ff." *S. 103, "Eine vermittelnde Auffassung unterscheidet die Ziele der Gemeinschaft im Sinne ihrer Aufgaben von den Zielen im Sinne der Erwartungen, die an die Aufgabenknüpfung gestellt werden.440" "Aufgabenknüpfung"? *S. 105, "Dazu sollte ein Mindestmenge subventionierter Kohle nicht für die Produktion als solche produziert werden, sondern um die Funktionsfähigkeit der Anlagen, die berufliche Qualifikation eines Kerns von Beschäftigten und das technische Know-how zu erhalten, um die Versorgungssicherheit der Gemeinschaft langfristig zu verstärken.448" *S. 106, "Die steigenden Öl- und Gaspreise',' ''sowie geopolitische Unruhen in einigen führenden Öl-Regionen haben zu einer Wiederentdeckung der Kohle als zuverlässige und günstige Energiequelle geführt." nicht nötig! *S. 108, "Kapitel E: Das Wirken der EG/ EU nach Außen" *S. 109, "Sie ist Teil der zweiten Säule der EU, also nicht supranational sondern intergouvernemental ausgerichtet." vor "sondern" fehlt *S. 110, "Diese energiepolitischen Fragen sind nur in begrenztem Unfang einer rechtlichen Betrachtung zugänglich. 463" *S. 111, "Wie völkerrechtliche Verträge in die Normenhierarchie der Rechtsquellen des Gemeinschaftsrechts einzuordnen ist, darüber gibt Art. 300 EGV keine Auskunft, hier hat die Rechtssprechung des EUGH für Klarheit gesorgt.466" *S. 113, "Zwischenzeitlich sind die Grundsätze der AETR- Entscheidung verbindliche Vertragsauslegung i.S.v. Art. 31 II lit. a WVRK geworden, nachdem in einer Erklärung zum Maastrichter Verrag auf dieses Urteil ausdrücklich Bezug genommen worden war.475" *S. 113 f., "Dies eröffnet die Möglichkeit, ohne eine langwierige Abgrenzung der kompetenzrechtlichen Fragen im Innenverhältnis nach außen tätig werden zu können und kommt nicht zuletzt auch dem Vertragpartner zugute, der sich an beide Seiten halten kann." *S. 116, "Seit den 1990er Jahren hält die IEA ihre Energiepolitik in den so genannten „Shared Goals“ fest die 1993 von den IEA-Energieministern beschlossen wurden. 491" fehlt: "...fest, die..." *S. 118 f., "Ähnliche Abkommen existieren auch mit Mexiko oder Venezuela505 sowie vielen weitern Staaten.506" *S. 120, "Jedes Land der ECT verpflichtet sich, WTO- Recht (z.B. Nichtdiskriminierung, Transparenz) im Energiehandel anzuwenden, auch wenn es nicht WTO- Mitglied ist." siehe auch [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vertrag_%C3%BCber_die_Energiecharta (engl. Energy Charter Treaty, ECT)] *S. 122, "Teil dieser Assoziierungsstrategie sind etwa der Barcelona Prozess, also die Zusammenarbeit zwischen der EG und den Mittelmeeranrainern, oder die Beziehungen mit den AKP- Ländern, Abkommen von Contonou." Cotonou! *S. 122, Fußnote 517 "Zu den Europa- Abkommen im einzelnen Arnold in Dauses, Handbuch des Wirtschaftsrechts, K.I Rn 129 ff. sowie Verny in Dauses, Handbuch des Wirtschaftsrechts, K.IV." *S. 123. "Der Dialog hat zum Ziel die regionale Energiezusammenarbeit zu unterstützen, die Energiesicherheit zu sichern und Diversifikationsmöglichkeiten zu schaffen." nach "Ziel" fehlt. *S. 124 "Die Energiefazilität zugunsten der AKP- Länder soll als Katalysator wirken, neue Initiativen und Projekte im Energiebereich fördern." Satz? Plagiat: Im Original richtig mit Doppelpunkt: "Die Energiefazilität zugunsten der Länder in Afrika, im Karibischen Raums und im Pazifischen Ozean (AKP) soll als Katalysator wirken: Sie soll neue Initiativen und Projekte im Energiebereich fördern, als Clearing-Stelle fungieren und den Ausbau der Forschungs- und Managementkapazitäten in den AKP-Ländern vorantreiben." *S. 130, "Trotzt den Schwierigkeiten hat die Region Investitionen bekommen, die mehrere Millionen Euro betragen." *S. 134, "Dabei handelt es sich zum einen um die die osteuropäischen EU- Anrainer Russland, Ukraine, Weißrussland und Moldau." *S. 134, "Die ENP beabsichtigt kein Ende des Barcelona- Prozesses sondern soll ihn neu beleben.546" vor "sondern" fehlt Kompilat! Im Original richtig: "Die ENP soll nun den regional ausgerichteten Barcelona-Prozeß nicht ablösen, sondern neu beleben54." *S. 134, "Zuletzt aufgenommen wurden die Staaten des- insbesondere energiestrategisch wichtigen Südkaukasus, nämlich Aserbaidschan, Armenien und Georgien." Binde-/Gedankenstrich fehlt *S. 136, "Da, wie bereits dargestellt, wichtige Teile der Energiepolitik und wichtige Fragen der Sicherheit der Energieversorgung weiterhin in mitgliedsstaatlicher Kompetenz verbleiben, könnte die EU diese Verträge jedoch nicht ohne Mitwirkung der Nationalstaaten abschleißen." *S. 136, "Die Abhängigkeit der EU- Staaten von ihren Nachbarn für die eigenen Sicherheit kommt dort deutlich zum Ausdruck, ..." *S. 137, "Art. 11 II EUV verpflichtet zu einer einheitlichen Außenvertretung, diese wird gewahrt durch einen enge Abstimmung mit dem Hohen Vertreter für die GASP und die Bildung einer „Task Force Wider Europe“, der Mitarbeiter aus den betreffenden Generaldirektionen angehören." *S. 138, "Es fordert von der Kommission ausdrücklich eine Mitteilung über die außenpolitischen und die nachbarschaftspolitischen Aspekte der Energiepolitik vorzulegen." fehlt *S. 139 f., "Nach dem Zerfall der Sowjetunion entwickelte die EU ganze Anzahl politischer Initiativen, um Russland in die sich herausbildende neue sicherheitspolitische Architektur des europäischen Kontinents einzubinden." *S. 140, "Auch dieses Beispiel macht deutlich, dass es von einem spezifischen Ansatz der EU nur bedingt gesprochen werden kann." vermutlich ist "es" überflüssig *S. 141, "... russischen Energiemarkts für den Wettbewerb.Der Einfluss des Kremls ..." nach Satzendepunkt fehlt *S. 142, "Ein Großteil der der Erdgasexporte Russlands nach Europa wird über Pipelines transportiert, die durch die Ukraine laufen.568" *S. 142, "Russland steigerte seinen Einfluss auf Vorkommen in Turkmenistan und Aserbaidschan sowie über die Transportrouten in der Ukraine und bemüht sich um zunehmenden Einfluss auf den Iran." Präteritum! *Kategorie:Mcp_143 S. 143, "Technische Probleme seien Grund für die Lieferreinstellung, behauptete die russische Seite;" Plagiat: Fehler bereits im Original . Kategorie:Schneider_2006 *S. 143 f., "... Die gegenwärtige Kreml- Elite sieht Russland als Energiesupermacht des 21. Jahrhunderts'. D'ie entsprechend seine Energieressourcen zur Durchsetzung unilateral definierte Interessen einsetzten soll“, so Dr. Frank Umbach, einer der prononciertesten Kritiker der russischern Energiepolitik.574"' Fehler beim Zitieren!' Original: "Die gegenwärtige Kreml-Elite sieht Russland als Energiesupermacht des 21. Jahrhunderts, die entsprechend seinesic! Energieressourcen zur Durchsetzung unilateral definierter Interessen einsetzen soll." Politische Studien-Zeitgespräch mit Dr. Frank Umbach zu Fragen der Energiesicherheit, in:Politische Studien , Heft 411, 58. Jahrgang, Januar/Februar 2007, S. 18-33, hier S. 22. [ "ihre" (statt "seine") wäre korrekt] Kategorie:Umbach_2007 *S. 144, "So warf der amerikanische Vizepräsident, Dick Cheney, im Mai 2006 bei einem Besuch in Litauen der russischen Regierung vor, seine Energievorkommen zur Erpressung seiner Nachbarn zu nutzen." da Bezug auf (die) RegierungMCP-Fehler durch schlampige Satzveränderung. Original: "... hatte Moskau vorgeworfen, seine riesigen Energievorkommen zu nutzen, um seine Nachbarn zu erpressen." [siehe] *S. 144, "Wenige Monate später warnte auch der Präsident des Repräsentantenhauses, der Republikanische Politiker Dennis Hastert, Russland davor, seine Energiereserven als politische Waffe zu benutzen." Kleinschreibung!wie im Satz zuvor, dieselbe Quelle, im Original heißt es "Der Republikaner äußerte sich ..." *S. 144, "Das von Gasprom angestrebte Konsortium, u.a. unter Beteiligung von US- Firmen zur Ausbeutung des Schtokmann- Feldes kam nicht zustande, die ursprünglich als LNG vorgesehen Gaslieferungen sollen nun per Pipeline (Ostsee-Pipeline/ NordStream) nach Europa statt nach Amerika gehen." *S. 146, "So werden der chinesischen Regierung sicherheitspolitische Intentionen zur Absicherung der Energieimportrouten unterstellt, etwa durch den Bau von Militärbasen in Myanmar, der Aufrüstung der Marine und dem zunehmenden Engagement chinesischer Schifffahrtsgesellschafen an strategischen Häfen, Meerengen und an Schifffahrtsrouten.587" *S. 147, "Trotz aller Bemühungen der Diversifizierung der Leiferbeziehungen bleibt die chinesische Energiesicherheit unauflösbar mit der konkreten Außen-, Sicherheits- und Verteidigungspolitik verbunden. 589" *S. 147, "Für eine „vernünftige Strategie für Energiesicherheit“ sei ein integrierter und innovativer Ansatz notwenig: Ein Schlüsselfaktor für das künftige Wachstum ist Indiens Fähigkeit, den explodierenden Energiebedarf zu decken." Mcp/Fragment 147 21-26 S. 150-199 *S. 151, "Die Gemeinsame Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik (GASP) und die Europäische Sicherheits- und Verteidigungspolitik (ESVP) entwickeln sich seit Ende der 90iger Jahre sehr dynamisch." Plagiat: Fehler im Original: Mcp/Fragment_151_02-04 *S. 154, "Europa ist der größte Erdöl- und Ergasimporteur der Welt." *S. 156, "Der Aufbau von Versorgungs- und Bevorratungsinfrastruktur oder ein gegenseitige Verpflichtung zur gegenseitigen Belieferung bei Versorgungsschwierigkeiten dürften sich eher im Rahmen des Gemeinsamen Marktes verwirklichen lassen." *S. 156, "Die Straße von Hormus verbindet den persischen Golf mit dem Arabischen Meer, ca. 17 Millionen Barrel werden hier pro Tag insb. nach Europa, Japan und die USA transportiert." auch S. 185 *S. 157, "Die wachsende Abhängigkeit von Importen aus unstabilen Regionen und von unzuverlässigen Versorgern wird als ernstes Risiko eingestuft." *S. 158, "8. Völkerrechtliche Anspruch auf wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit und Rohstofflieferung" *S. 158, "Werden Energieressourcen nicht als „normale“ wirtschaftliche Güter begriffen, sondern als strategische Güter bewertet, dann widerspricht dies der marktwirtschaftliche'' Auffassung einer Trennung von Staat und Wirtschaft, auf der die Energieversorgung der Gemeinschaft fußt.624" *S. 159, "Im Naturrecht sind in der Tat Ansätze zu einem solchen ius commercii vorhanden und wurde etwa von Grotius in seiner berühmten Schrift „Von der Freiheit der Meere“ vertreten." *S. 159, "Denn eine Gemeinschaft könne nicht ohne ein Mindestmaß an Verkehr zwischen ihren Mitgliedern auskommen, für seine Entwicklung sei die Aufnahme und Unterhaltung zwischenstaatlicher Beziehungen die '''Grundvorsaussetzung'." = die Gemeinschaft *S. 159, "Dem steht auch der Grundsatz der Staatensouveränität als existenzieller Völkerrechtsgrundsatz. entgegen. 626" ist: existenziellem; Punkt nach "Völkerrechtsgrundsatz" total überflüssig *S. 162, "Der zwischenstaatliche Austausch ist nicht Ergebnis einer höherrangigen, völkerrechtlichen Rechtsordnung sondern vielmehr Voraussetzung für deren Entstehen." [Plagiat: MCP/Fragment_162_01-04 Fehler im Original: Komma vor "sondern" fehlt] *S. 163, "Seit Verhängung der Kontinentalsperre gegenüber Großbritannien durch Napoleon wird das Instrument eine Handelsembargos eingesetzt." Krummes Kompilat/verschleiertes Teilplagiat: Original: (Schweizer Seminararbeit 2003): "Seit der Verhängung der Kontinentalsperre gegenüber Grossbritannien durch Napoleon sind Handelsembargos eine häufig eingesetzte Form des Wirtschaftskrieges." *S. 166, "Eine Herleitung der Embargokompetenz daraus erschien sinnvoll, denn Embargos sind klassische handelspolitische Instrumente mit denen besonders intensiver wirtschaftlicher Druck auf einen Drittstaat ausgeübt werden kann." vor "mit denen" fehlt, Fehler im Original: [[Mcp/Fragment_166_12-24]] *S. 167, "Für die Verhängung von Sanktionen wurde das bereits bewährte zweistufiges Verfahren in Art. 228 a (jetzt Art. 301 EGV) übernommen" *S. 167, "Als Wirtschaftsbeziehungen sind ist dem Warenverkehr auch der Dienstleistungsverkehr zu subsumieren." Satz? *S. 168, "Für die erste Ansicht spricht das in Art.3 EUV verankerte Kohärenzgebot, nach dem zwischen EU und EG eine konzeptionelle Abstimmung politischer Maßnahmen erfolgen soll um widersprüchliches Verhalten zu vermeiden." Plagiat: Fehler vor "um" fehlt auch im Original: Mcp/Fragment 168 17-30 "Für die erste Ansicht spricht das in Art. 3 EUV festgeschriebene Kohärenzgebot, wonach zwischen EU und EG eine konzeptionelle Abstimmung politischer Maßnahmen erfolgen soll um widersprüchliches Verhalten zu vermeiden97." *S. 169, "Eine Bindung der Kommission an GASP-Beschlüsse hätte zur Folge, dass sie ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, nämlich die Wahrung der Interessen der Gemeinschaft nicht ausreichend nachkommen kann." *S. 169, "Embargos, die potentiell schädlich für die Gemeinschaft sind, könnten nicht umfassend überprüfen werden." *S. 169, "Es erscheint plausibler der Kommission im Rahmen des Art. 301 EGV eine Initiativpflicht aufzuerlegen." [Komma nach "plausibler" fehlt; Fehler auch im Original: Mcp/Pröfrock-2007/169] *S. 169 f., "So kann er auch überprüfen, ob die Kommission ihre GASP- Beschluss in ihrem Sinne in einen Vorschlag umgesetzt hat." = ihren; ihrem = seinem? Bezug auf Rat? *S. 170, "Da Art. 301 EGV als Tatbestandmerkmal eine gemeinsame Aktion oder einen gemeinsamen Standpunkt nennt, ..." *S. 174, "Zu einer Embargoverordnung kam es dennoch nicht, weil die Kommission das ihr nach Art. 113 II EWG- Vertrag zustehende Initiativrecht so nutzte, dass es davon keinen Gebrauch machte." ist "es"? die Kommission? Initiativrecht kann wohl schlecht von sich selbst keinen Gebrauch machen! *S. 174, "Ein Embargo würde gegen die Abkommen von Lome sowie die Gatt- Bestimmungen verstoßen." Lomé S. 125, 126 *S. 178, "Im Seerechtsabkommen wird eine bis zu 200 Seemeilen breite Ausschließliche Wirtschaftzone (AWZ) vor den Küsten von Staaten geschaffen(Teil V SRÜ)." [Plagiat: Schreibfehler auch im Original] Kategorie:BGR_2007a *S. 178, "Die Rechte der Küstenstaaten in den ausschließlichen Wirtschaftszonen sowie auf dem Festlandsockel haben Relevanz für die Sicherstellung der Energieversorgung dieser Länder." sich mit großem "A", siehe vorherigen Satz *S. 181, "Allerdings gilt für die 37 Vertragsstaaten des Kabelschutzabkommens von 1884 eine Abstandpflicht für Schiffe und Netze." ist das Kabelschutzabkommen? Jahreszahl? *S. 182, "Die Ostseepipeline (früher „Nordeuropäische Gaspipeline“, seit 2006 in „Nord Stream“) wurde im Dezember 2005 offiziell in Angriff genommen." ist entweder überflüssig oder es fehlt ein Wort, z.B. "umbenannt" *S. 183, "... über die schwedische Insel Gotland und die dänische Inseln Bornholm nach Greifswald in den ehemaligen Atomkraftwerksstandort Ludmin transportieren." heißt richtig: Lubmin [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lubmin#Planungen *S. 183 "Hinzu komme, dass die Kosten der Ostseepipeline mindestens dreimal so hoch sein werden wie der Bau einer alternativen Pipeline, Yamal II oder Amber( Bernstein)." an falscher Stelle. *S. 184, "... sowie das Übereinkommen über die Umweltverträglichkeitsprüfung im grenzüberschreitenden Rahmen (Espo- Konvention) zu beachten. Die Bestimmungen von HELCOM und Espoo-Konvention sind auf den Umweltbereich beschränkt, ein umfassendes Regelungsregime für den Pipelinebau oder auch nur wesentliches regulatives Potenzial ergeben sich aus ihnen nicht.726" *S. 184, "Die Trassenführung ist darauf abgestimmt worden, dass im Küstenmeer die Zustimmung des Küstenstaates erforderlich ist und vermeidet diejenigen Hoheitsgewässer, deren Staaten dem Vorhaben kritisch gegenüber stehen.728" *S. 184, Fußnote 726 "Dazu im einzelnen Wolf, Transnationale Vorhaben und nationalstaatliches Zulassungsregime." *S. 185, "Die Straße von Hormus verbindet den persischen Golf mit dem Arabischen Meer, ca. 17 Millionen Barrel werden hier pro Tag insb. nach Europa, Japan und die USA transportiert." auch S. 156 *S. 188, "Wenn die Mitgliedstaaten Rechte geltend machen, so gilt dies auch für die Gemeinschaft selbst, soweit die Mitgliedstaaten der Gemeinschaft die Kompetenz zur Ausübung dieser Recht übertragen haben." Rechte *S. 189, "Insoweit kann hier nicht abstrakt zwischen denn Innen- und Außenkompetenz der Gemeinschaft unterschieden werden." *S. 189, "Das Primärecht und das zur Durchführung der gemeinschaftlichen Energiepolitik erlassenen Sekundärrecht umfassen somit auch die Küstenmeere, den Festlandsockel, die AWZ und die Hohe See.752" auch S. 195, 220 f. *S. 189, Fußnote 749 "vgl. dazu im einzelnen: Bernhardt, Der Festlandsockel im Recht der Europäischen Gemeinschaften, S. 131, Oppermann, Europarecht, § 4 Rn 189" *S. 190, "Die Kommission regte mit dem Grünbuch „Die künftige Meerespolitik der EU: Eine europäische Vision für Ozeane und Meere“ einen integrativen Ansatz der Meerspolitik an." *S. 190, "Die Sicherung der Transportwege dürfte auch im Rahmen des ESVP eine zunehmenden Rolle einnehmen." *S. 192, "Im Rahmen der Seerechtsübereinkommen der Vereinten Nationen (UNCLOS) werden mehr Gemeinschaftspolitik und eine stärkere Stellung der EG als Vertragspartei angestrebt. ist Singular: des Seerechtsübereinkommens *S. 192, "Durch eine schrittweise Stärkung der EG könnten die Aussichten einen breiten Konsens schaffen und zu mehr Einfluss bei der Umsetzung der Vereinbarungen in den Unterorganisationen der VN führen." für Vereinte Nationen ist UN - auch auf Deutsch *S. 192 f., "Das Mittelmeer ist Teil der großen Seestraßen, die Europa mit Ost- und Südasien verbinden, durch die Ostsee werde russisches Erdgas und Erdöl geleitet und der Ärmelkanal hat als die wichtigste Seeverkehrsstraße der Welt besondere strategischer Bedeutung." *S. 193, "Energieträger wie Erdöl, verflüssigtes Erdgas oder Kohle müssen nicht nur gefördert, sonder auch zum Verbraucher transportiert werden." *S. 195, "Das Primärecht und das zur Durchführung der gemeinschaftlichen Energiepolitik erlassenen Sekundärrecht umfassen somit auch die Küstenmeere, den Festlandsockel, die AWZ und die Hohe See.773" auch S. 189, 220 f. *S. 196, "Die Energieversorgung ist in den USA im wesentlichen Sache der Bundesstaaten und unterliegt deren „Police Power“, der US- Kongress kann seine Kompetenzen nur im Rahmen der verfassungsrechtlich vorgesehen Einzelermächtigungen ausüben. 774" *S. 196, "Im Energiebereich ergeben sich diese Kompetenzen zum einen im Bereich der Außenpolitik (foreign affairs power), durch Steuern und Subventionen (power to spend and tax), sowie über die Regulierung des zwischenstaatlichen Handels, die allerdings weit ausgelegt wird und so weit reichen „wie die ökonomischen Bedürfnisse der Nation“775." Formulierung "zum einen" verlangt nach "zum andern"; kein Komma vor "sowie"; richtig ist "reicht", da Bezug auf "Regulierung" *S. 196, "Die Vernachlässigung dieses Punktes in der Zieltrias von sicherer, wirtschaftlicher und umweltschonender Energieversorgung in Europa, zugunsten von Wirtschaftlichkeit und Umweltschutz in den letzten Jahren steht eine große Flexibilität und Nachgiebigkeit der USA bei den Umweltzielen gegenüber." ist: Der Vernachlässigung ...; entweder kein Komma nach "Europa" oder ein weiteres nach "Jahren" *S. 197, "Größter Verbraucher ist er Transportsektor mit 46%, gefolgt von der Industrie mit 36%." *S. 197, "Zu den Hauptlieferländern von Erdöl gehören Kanada (16%), Mexiko (12%), Venezuela (11%), Saudi-Arabien (11%), Nigeria (9%), Irak (4%), Algerien (4%), Russland (3%), Großbritannien (3%). werden statt letztem Komma mit einem "und" abgeschlossen. *S. 197, "Beim Ergas setzen die USA vor allem auf Kanada (85%), Trinidad (10%) und Algerien (3%). 782" *S. 198, "Die Rede deutet eine tatsächliche Wende in der US-Energiepolitik." wer deutet diesen Satz? *S. 198, "Als Instrumente Ihrer Energiepolitik nennen beide Innovationen und neue Technologien." wer sind "beide"? *S. 198, "In der Rede zur Lage der Nation des US-Präsidenten am 24.01.2007 ..." sich mit Gänsefüßchen und mit großem "Z" *S. 198, "Mit einem Vorrat für ca. 97 Tage im Falle einer Lieferunterbrechung würden dann die europäischen Vorschriften, die einen 90-Tage-Vorrat vorsehen leicht angenähert." die Vorschriften würden leicht angenähert?; Komma fehlt *S. 198 f., "Der Ausbau von LNG- Terminals (Liquified Natural Gas) wird zur Differenzierung der Erdgasversorgung beiderseits des Atlantik befürwortet." wieder dieser schwierige Genitiv! *S. 199, "Angesichts der Entwicklung in den USA, die bislang (netto) kein Erdgas importieren mussten zum Nettoimporteur (von 18%) ist dies dringend erforderlich.787" [Satz? Komma fehlt (Relativsatz)!] (Mögliche) Vorlage für das Kompilat: "In den kommenden Dekaden ist damit zu rechnen, dass ganz Nordamerika, das bisher (netto) kein Erdgas importiert, zu einem großen Nettoimporteur heranwächst." (S. 4, vgl. Fußnote 787) S. 200-223 *S. 200, "Weitere Vorschläge sind die Erhöhung der Raffineriekapazität, der Bau von LNG-Terminals, die Einsparung fossiler Treibstoffe, etwa durch alternative Kraftstoffe wir primäre Ethanole, und die Erhebung von Sondersteuern bei Ölunternehmen." *S. 200, "Das Ziel, Treibstoffeinsparungen durch einen Erhöhung der Effizienz bei Fahrzeugen von 4 Prozent jährlich zu erzielen, ist nur ein erster Schritt." *Kategorie:Mcp_202 S. 202, "Ernsthafte Aktivitäten kamen erst zustande, als US-Präsident Clinton, Kommissionspräsident Delors und die spanische Regierung von Felipe Gonzáles in ihrer Ratspräsidentschaft im 1995 die Neue Transatlantische Agenda (NTA) vereinbarten, die bewusst weniger ambitioniert ausgelegt war als die damaligen Forderungen nach einer transatlantischen Freihandelszone (TAFTA), für die es auf beiden Seiten mehr innenpolitischen Widerstand als Unterstützung gab." [Plagiat aus EU-Monitor Nr. 45: Vom Freihandel zur tiefen Integration (Deutsche Bank Research, April 2007) S. 7, Zeilen 1-8. Dort ebenfalls Gonzáles statt richtig González. Die Zeitangabe zur Ratspräsidentschaft lautet dort „im zweiten Halbjahr 1995“ und wurde durch halbherzige Kürzung vermurkst.] Kategorie:EU-Monitor 45 *S. 202, "1998 vereinbarte man, die „Transatlantische Wirtschaftliche Partnerschaft“ nebst einem Aktionsplan." überflüssig[Plagiat! [aus] S. 7, Original: "Immerhin vereinbarte man 1998 die „Transatlantische Wirtschaftliche Partnerschaft“ nebst einem Aktionsplan."] *S. 202, "Dies wird auch von der Kommission begrüßt: „Die Intensivierung unserer Beziehungen zu den USA in den Bereichen Politik, Wirtschaft sowie Energie und Klimaschutz. Der EU-USA Gipfel am 30. April ...“ " Zitat-Satz! MCP hat am Zitat-Beginn einen Teil weggelassen, so dass der Eindruck eines unvollständigen Satzes entsteht. Weggelassener Teil: "Die APS umfasst folgende Prioritäten: Die Intensivierung unserer Beziehungen ..." *S. 204, "Das Europäisch Parlament hatte vorgeschlagen, bis zum Jahr 2015 einen gemeinsamen transatlantischen Markt ohne Schranken zu schaffen." *S. 205, "Der Vertrag über eine Verfassung für Europa enthält neben den Art. III- 246, 247, in denen die TEN im Bereich der Energieversorgung geregelt sind also ein eigenes Energiekapitel." vor "also" fehlt *S. 207, "Neben einer sehr restriktiven Auslegung des Ratsauftrages von Laeken, in dem der EAGV nicht ausdrückliche enthalten war, der der kurz bemessenen Zeit waren wohl vor allem die divergierenden Interessenlagen von Mitgliedstaaten, die auf die Kernkraft setzen, die aus ihr aussteigen wollen und die bereits Kernkraftfrei sind ausschlaggebend.814" Satz? *S. 208, "Ebenfalls unklar ist ob ein Neumitglied zwangsläufig dem EURATOM-Vertrag beitreten muss, selbst wenn es der Kernenergie ablehnend gegenüber steht." *S. 208, "Inwieweit die Kernenergie einen stärkeren Anteil an der Versorgungssicherheit wird leisten können, ist vor allem vom Meinungsstand in den Mitgliedsstaaten abhängig, dabei differieren die politischen Vorstellungen aber auch die öffentlich Meinung doch erheblich.817" *S. 209 f., "Unter der Überschrift „Auswärtiges Handeln der Union“, Art. III-292 bis 329 VVE, werden die EG- und die EU- Außenpolitiken in einem Kapitel zusammengefasst, also die Bestimmungen über die GASP und die Gemeinschaftsaußenpolitik, etwa bei Außenhandel und Entwicklung, werden so zusammengeführt, um die den Vertrag verständlicher und das gemeinsame Vorgehen kohärenter zu gestalten. 819" *S. 210, "ES bleibt jedoch weitgehend beim Prinzip der Einstimmigkeit, so dass bei 27 Mitgliedstaaten die außenpolitische Handlungsfähigkeit nicht bedeutend gestärkt werden wird." *Kategorie:Mcp_211 S. 211, "Gerade angesichts der energiepolitischen Optionen der zentral- und südosteuropäischen Mitgliedsländer in Bezug auf ihre Versorgungssicherheit und die Pipelineoptionen unterstreichen, dass nationale Antworten keine sichere und stabile Energieversorgung sichern können, sondern nur eine gemeinsame Strategie im EU-Rahmen adäquate Lösungen verspricht.823" [Satz? Wer/was "unterstreichen"? Kompilat! Hier das verständliche Original von Umbach 2003: S. 232 ] Kategorie:Umbach_2003 *S. 212, "... nochmals um über die Hälfte steigen.Über 70% des voraussichtlichen ..." nach dem Satzendepunkt fehlt *S. 212 f. "Für Erdöl erwartet die Kommission eine Abhängigkeit bei den Importen von 80 %, bei Ergas von 70% und bei der Kohle von über 50%." *S. 215, "Das Beharren der Mitgliedstaaten auf ihrer energiepolitischen Hoheit und eine zunehmende Skepsis in vielen Mitgliedstaaten gegenüber der Kernkraft dürften ihr übriges dazu beigetragen haben." Übriges. Oder aber: das Ihre. *S. 216 ,"Daneben besteht eine allgemeine Koordinierungskompetenz der Art. 98,99 EGV für die Wirtschaftspolitik." Leerzeichen. *S. 216, "Allerdings nur insoweit als dies ihre Aufgabenerfüllung nicht verhindert." *S. 216 f., "Die Industriepolitik, Art. 157 EG, kann helfen, eine sichere und preisgünstige Energieversorgung sicherzustellen, um die Wettbewerbsfähigkeit der europäischen Unternehmen zu verbessern oder die Energie erzeugenden Industrie selbst zu stärken und wettbewerbsfähiger zu machen." *S. 220, "Die EU kann für die Verhängung von Sanktionen auf das zweistufiges Verfahren des Art. 301 EGV zurückgreifen, welches das Spannungsfeld zwischen EU- Außenpolitik (GASP) und den handelspolitischen Gemeinschaftskompetenzen aufnimmt." *S. 220, "Diese Sanktionsmöglichkeiten wurde auch bereits genutzt." *S. 220, "Eine konkrete, einklagbare Pflicht auf Handel und auf die Lieferung von Rohstoffe gegenüber den Rohstoff exportierenden Ländern lässt sich nur aus völkerrechtlichen Verträgen, nicht jedoch aus allgemeinen völkerrechtlichen Bestimmungen gewinnen." *S. 220 f., "Das Primärecht und das zur Durchführung der gemeinschaftlichen Energiepolitik erlassenen Sekundärrecht umfassen somit auch die Küstenmeere, den Festlandsockel, die AWZ und die Hohe See.864" auch S. 189, 195 *S. 223, Lebenslauf von Matthias Christoph Pröfrock: "Juristische Ausblidung:" Kategorie:Mcp Kategorie:Schreibfehler